


Я хочу тебя вспомнить

by Bealltainn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки в наручниках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу тебя вспомнить

Наручники на Баки — сложная система металлических креплений и ремешков, ошейник и длинная цепь вдоль позвоночника. Стив задыхается от возмущения, когда видит это безобразие, но агенты только пожимают плечами — мера предосторожности, Капитан. Им нужно остаться наедине, Стив должен достучаться до Баки любой ценой, всеми возможными способами, но рядом с ним он забывает, что такое осторожность — очевидный факт.  
— Ты вспомнил меня, Баки?  
— Пить хочу, — отвечает Барнс, облизывая пересохшие губы. Графин с водой прямо перед ним, на столе, но руки Баки, живая и металлическая, скованы намертво за спиной. Сам он сидит на вплавленном в стену выступе-стуле, совершенно неудобно.  
— Сейчас, — Стив наливает воды в стакан и подходит к Баки практически вплотную, поит его как ребенка, придерживая рукой затылок. Барнс пьет жадно, при каждом глотке его кадык судорожно дергается — ошейник не закрывает шею полностью, а Роджерс зачарованно наблюдая, вспоминает, что почти вечность назад точно так же поил его, свалившегося с температурой под сорок. Он тогда был совершенно другим человеком. Они оба были другими.  
— Кто такой Баки? — отстранившись, спрашивает Зимний солдат. У Стива где-то внутри, где должно быть сердце, с громким треском лопается натянутая до предела струна. — Расскажи мне. Я был в музее, — продолжает не_Баки, и это самая длинная фраза, которую Роджерс от него слышал, — у него мое лицо.  
Стив чувствует себя побитым, как после неравной драки — ощущения из детства. Баки тогда обрабатывал пахучей мазью его синяки и царапины и гладил по волосам, называя идиотом.  
— Ты Баки, — говорит Роджерс, отставляя стакан и опираясь на холодный железный стол. — Я напомню тебе.  
Он рассказывает о школьных потасовках и снятых с деревьев кошках, о своих рисунках и девушках Баки, о походах и совместных ночевках. О призыве. О войне. О сыворотке Эрскина и опытах Золы. О поезде и падении.  
Барнс молчит, внимательно слушая, глядя на Стива буравящим взглядом. Роджерс чего-то не договаривает. Он хочет это узнать.  
— Было еще что-то, — Зимний солдат делает паузу, выделяя слово, тишина колет Стива под ребра маленькими иголками, — важное?  
Между Капитаном Америкой и Зимним солдатом целая пропасть из несказанных слов и несовершенных действий, и Капитан не уверен, что говорить о чем-то еще сейчас уместно. Между Стивом Роджерсом и Баки Барнсом непонимания и секретов никогда не было, и Стив хочет, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.  
— Да, — отвечает он, нависая над Баки, и мягко целует его в губы. Зимний солдат дергается всем телом, в нем закипает ярость, высвободить руки не получается, как и несколько минут, часов назад, поэтому он ограничивается укусом, больно впиваясь в нижнюю губу Стива. Роджерс примерно такой реакции и ожидал, но нутро все равно обжигает обидой.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне! — рычит Зимний солдат, слизывая кровь Стива со своих губ.  
— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — шепчет Баки, запрокидывая голову, и призывно приоткрывает рот. И это так знакомо, так по-настоящему, у Роджерса перед глазами всплывает картинка с его Баки, который смотрел на него точно так же. Этот Баки тоже его, ему только нужно напомнить об этом, и Стив садится на стол, широко разводя ноги, притягивает Барнса к себе за ошейник, заставляя встать, вжаться в горячее тело, подчиниться.  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Зимний солдат, когда Стив сминает его губы жадным поцелуем.  
— Стив, — выдыхает Баки, подставляя под поцелуи шею.  
Роджерс стягивает с Барнса одежду, не церемонясь, разрывая плотную ткань там, где нормально снять ее не позволяют наручники; он ведет губами по выпирающим ключичным косточкам, прихватывает зубами сосок, поглаживает поясницу, удерживая Баки за цепь, не позволяя отстраниться.  
— Сделай это уже, наконец, и отвали, — говорит Зимний солдат и больше не сопротивляется. Сам становится на колени перед Роджерсом, зубами цепляя собачку на молнии брюк. Стив раздевается, не спеша, разглядывая из-под полууопущенных ресниц Баки, серьезного и невозмутимого, словно они здесь в шахматы играют.  
Барнс целует его напряженный живот, трется ошейником о пах, и Стив шумно сглатывает, от контраста шершавых теплых губ и ледяного металла темнеет в глазах. Баки касается губами влажной головки, шире открывая рот, вылизывает яички и скользит языком по всей длине вдоль выпирающей вены. Стив хрипло дышит, вплетая пальцы в длинные волосы на затылке Баки, прикусывая губы, шипя, когда Барнс заглатывает его до основания и осторожно, почти нежно ведет зубами. Роджерс сходит с ума, тянет Баки наверх, в поцелуй, подхватывает под ягодицы, откидываясь на стол, усаживает на свои бедра. Он хочет видеть Барнса полностью: спокойные глаза, влажно блестящие губы, торчащий член, — чтобы уловить мельчайшие изменения эмоций на лице.  
Баки вжимается членом в пах Стива, трется, выдыхая сквозь зубы, наклоняется за поцелуем. Ему тяжело удерживать равновесие без рук, и Роджерс ловит его, отвечает на поцелуи, запуская язык в рот Баки, и поглаживает большим пальцем металлическое плечо. Это означает, ты нужен мне. Ты мой. И Барнс, кажется, все понимает.  
Стив входит медленно, Баки направляет его, насаживается, он узкий и тесный, и возбужденно приоткрывает рот, и Роджерсу кажется, что он прямо сейчас кончит, как подросток. Баки замирает и начинает плавно двигаться, он прогибается в спине, запрокидывая голову насколько позволяет ошейник, наращивая темп. Стиву не нравится лежать, удерживая Баки за бедра, он хочет трогать Барнса везде: сжимать его ягодицы, целовать плечи, ласкать пальцами истекающий смазкой член. Он рывком поднимается, сбивая ритм, толкаясь глубже, и Баки протяжно стонет, всхлипывает в целующий его рот, когда Роджерс обхватывает горячими пальцами его член, надавливая у основания. Барнс движется рвано, ему очень нужно прикоснуться к Стиву руками, вцепиться пальцами в его горло и душить, и сцеловывать с губ тихие хрипы. Баки кончает, утробно рыча в ухо Роджерса, и Стива накрывает оглушительным оргазмом.  
— Стив, — шепчет Баки, облизывая припухшие губы.  
— Я хочу тебя вспомнить, — говорит Зимний солдат.


End file.
